creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer/Archive 2
RE: Spinoffs I'm not going to undelete it, sorry. It's not a good story. First off, it's a Pokemon pasta, which are outright banned.'' I'm not sure if you're aware of this, because you keep mentioning haunted games being banned. Second, it is cliche. Hacked Pokemon game, deserted towns, player mistreats/doesn't appreciate their Pokemon, given dialogue choices but the game forces them to choose certain options, something tragic happens, player is irreversibly effected by a video game. Now, on to the actual story. There is none. The player wanders around, nothing happens, suddenly it meets a talking Pokemon. These two portions of the story have almost nothing to do with each other. There's barely any connection. Even more than that, the conclusion is pointless. The player hasn't used this Pikachu, nothing has happened, but the writer knows that Pokepasta have to end with dead Pokemon, so the Pikachu gets killed. There's no build-up or reason. Nothing is particularly well written. The ending is over-explained for how obvious it is. There's no plot. If you want to put it through deletion appeal feel free to. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 14:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Favor and Advice Necessarily in that order. '''The favor:' Could you please go and defaultsort the NSFW category when you get the time? I usually edit when I'm at work, so I really can't go to that category for obvious reasons. The advice: When leaving criticism summaries on people's stories after editing, try not to mock what they wrote. I've noticed that you have been leaving somewhat scathing remarks in the summaries of stories you've edited. While it's okay to be harsh when criticizing, make sure it's done so that it fosters the writer's abilities. Sometimes we all need a kick in the ass to improve, but it needs to be done constructively, not mockingly. Mystreve (talk) 12:38, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Re Not protected, and I was able to sort it. I marked it for review just because of all the sloppy font formatting in source mode. When you see a story like that, either edit that stuff out or mark it like I did please. No idea why it wouldn't let you edit though. As stumped as you. Mystreve (talk) 14:19, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Done As far as I can tell, all existing categorized stories are up to date and sorted. As of today. Yay for us. Keep an eye on new submissions, as it will be easier to sort them as we get them. Now, I'll be moving to uncategorized pages. These will need editing as well as categorization, since they are virtually invisible unless the "Random Pasta" link is feeling generous. Thanks for the help. It doesn't go overlooked. -- Mystreve (talk) 18:09, April 25, 2014 (UTC) There be a spamma User:NovaFanSuckMyDick Block this cunt-bag, he's vandalizing pages. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 05:37, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Siggy I edited your signature, as it fucks up the formatting on pages that you leave - it changes the text from the regular wiki layout to yellow, especially to those who leave a response after you. You can thank me later Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:54, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Thanks. Rather new to editing, so I didn't know that was a no-no. I had assumed that since it was M4R, it would still need other categories. Ecuinach (talk) 16:50, April 29, 2014 (UTC)Ecuinach Re: Yeah of course! Anything I can do to help around here. Hello, Thanks for editing my pasta. Its my first attempt at writing one. Whats your best guess as to the category it belongs in? Nkosis Dear Wave, What you have removed was not a blogicle. It's an actual .rar, someone spammed it on the chat. You can ask Rarity, MisterUnicorn or OpForSoldier. Feel free to reply if you want the link to the .rar. Thanks for reading. Positively Insane Talk 15:44, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Danke Thank you so much for the picture! It's really good. Ever thought about a career in art or something? Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? (talk) 14:23, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Extreme Gratitude Your illustration is absolutely brilliant! The author's intense feeling of sadness and despair was perfectly relayed through the way he hangs there, lifeless from the branch with his head looking down. The pages blowing in the wind convey the crushing rejection and the ensuing knowledge that his hard work wasn't appreciated. The tree itself, with its leaves fresh and green, might be a sign of new life rising from the dead. In the horizon is a desolate wasteland, devoid of any life, and this just further emphasizes the author's loneliness. I absolutely love it! I don't even know how to repay you, other than that I promise you that I'll continue to contribute to this site, correcting grammatical mistakes wherever I spot them, and by partaking in the occasional discussion. Resident DeVir (talk) 18:33, May 6, 2014 (UTC)A very happy Resident Devir Re That's fine. We all have lives outside of this place. Thanks for the heads-up. Mystreve (talk) 11:18, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Slicer http://pastebin.com/Rt4MWH1z --LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:40, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Re Your suspicion proved correct. Same story, different title, re-upload two months later. The author has been warned by me and I deleted the story (for the 4th time). Good eye and thanks for the heads-up. Mystreve (talk) 15:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:WHEW Yeah okay I will put of the forum next time thanks! :) Lord Ducktopus (talk) 23:51, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Re:Heyy I'm going to take your advice. When I come across a Blogicle in the future (and by future I mean in a couple of hours, those things are a disease), I'll see what admins are active and report it to them. I want to be of as much help on this site as I can. Also, I'm very flattered that you have confidence in my edits. My self-esteem just went up tenfold. Resident DeVir (talk) 15:36, May 15, 2014 (UTC) The user Ventasha has posted the same story as a Blog post twice now. She did this even though I left a message on her talk page, telling her not to do that. Resident DeVir (talk) 16:44, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Aw, don't be sad. Semicolon closing-parenthesis I don't quite understand how to do emoticons... Just saying, you got the edits and everything. Why not toss your hat in the admin ring as well? You got my vote. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 09:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :But you could have blue text... EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Two can play this game! It is not heresy and I will not recant my statement! My first action as admin will be proposing a text color change to all VCROC(K). (It will go from green to mauve.) Haha, I bet you regret voting for me now. :Muahahaha! FInally my evil machinations come to light. * Goes off to grind XP to render WaveDivisionMultiplexer's Excalibur useless. ::Saw your proposal for admin, gave my support. Although in doing so, I have made it much harder to carry out my master plan of changing your signature colors. (Only yours.) Best of luck. :::Now all I can see is red. He's gone mad with power! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:53, May 17, 2014 (UTC) OblivionMaria (talk) 11:03, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Why was my creepypasta deleted? Just curious. Heads Up Thanks for the heads up, I shall keep these things in mind in the future. In fact I've decided to go and read the rules again, just to brush up on my knowledge. In future I will make sure not to make such unnecessary edits although if I see any grammatical errors, even if it's just one or two, I will edit them as I really can't stand those kinds of errors. I guess that makes a me a grammar Nazi, eh? Keep up the good work, “Kira is childish and he hates losing… I’m also childish and hate losing.” - L (talk) 13:10, May 18, 2014 (UTC) The Riddler I cleared up the formatting. You do know the actual way to do it, no? When in Visual Mode (if the formatting doesn't break it and go directly to Source Mode), press Ctrl + A and then Ctrl + X. Basically, cut the text from Visual Mode, and paste in it Source. Then, remove the indent spaces manually. I'm just pointing this out for you, since I'm unsure if you actually knew this. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 08:41, May 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: The truth is that I actually have no idea if it was approved or not, heh. Do whatever you want with it, Wave "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:20, May 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'd say the best thing to do would be to create a new page for it, if you choose to accept it in this wikia "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 22:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DELETE MY PAGE YOU DIPSHIT SLUT!?!?!? IT WASN'T EVEN POKEMON A ORIGINAL STORY YOU FUCKFACE WHORE COCK JUGGLING THUNDERCUNTRaminL13 (talk) 14:13, May 20, 2014 (UTC)RaminL13 Good work with all the editing, taking all my thunder though. BrokenSquid 04:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Re:Delete now I'll make sure to do that in the future. Thanks for telling me. Resident DeVir (talk) 13:09, May 21, 2014 (UTC) So Much RE: Oh. Whoops. Umm, how do I do that again? I keep having aspirations of becoming a useful member and I don't even know how to remove a category from a pasta. Indefinitesilence (talk) 18:00, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Even more RE: Thanks. I will use my powers for good! Indefinitesilence (talk) 18:50, May 21, 2014 (UTC) i'm kind of new here and I was wondering if could check out a story i wrote. If you could, it would be greatly appreciated :) Booboofinger (talk) 00:23, May 22, 2014 (UTC) You're The Best A-RE:'d, Nothing's Ever Gonna Keep You Down Google Images is a fantastical place. Also, never look up any disease on Google Images. You will literally die. Indefinitesilence (talk) 13:53, May 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hey, Look, it's no problem. I mean, we all get a bit cheesed off about some things and need a way to get it out our systems. I forgive ye. Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? (talk) 16:01, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re; Thanks for the kind words :) I have only more story here that is on a very different vain. Don't think anyone saw it yet. RE: Sure! Remember to put in the Spinoff Appeal that it was accepted, if you havent done already "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Reason for creepypasta deletion Hello my name is SilverDarkCureXZ and I would like to say that you deleted one of my stories that I wrote today all that it told me was that my story didn't quality standards and I was looking back and I couldn't find any quality standards that my creepy pasta didn't follow so I would just like to know which ones they could be so I could perhaps fix them. SilverDarkCureXZ (talk) 16:34, May 24, 2014 (UTC)SilverDarkCureXZ Re:Reason for creepypasta deletion The story that you had deleted was called Yellow eyes in the dark and I was just wondering what problems are wrong with it so maybe I can fix it?SilverDarkCureXZ (talk) 16:46, May 24, 2014 (UTC)SilverDarkCureXZ RE Thanks, I will. I have one I can't find an ending yet and another one I just started...so it might be a few days. I checked out your story, haven't finished it yet, as lateley I have been a bit short on time. I'll leave comments there.The devil is in the details (talk) 04:44, May 25, 2014 (UTC) SOrry Sorry I was in a rush as I was going to a trip, I apologize. :( Luigifan100 (talk) 22:56, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :I feel the need to say something here. Luigi actually makes mainly good edits, and does in fact mark his minor edits minor. Which is why it says ('m') next to the edit summary. Not everything is redundant because it's not spelling or formatting - spacing is actually a fairly legitimate edit. Getting rid of the unnecessary double spacings helps the pages look cleaner. I am pointing this out because I undid one of your rollbacks of Luigi's edits - which was getting rid of unneccessary line breaks.[[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 23:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I want to once again apologize, and thank you Callie for backing me up :) I try my bestLuigifan100 (talk) 23:55, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Finally finished that last story you wrote. It was pretty good, and very long ;) I also managed to finally come up with an ending to the other story I was writting. It was one of those cases where I knew what I wanted to say, but I had to figure out the shortest and most clear way to do it. All that without making it lose it's punch. You can read it hereThe devil is in the details (talk) 03:57, May 28, 2014 (UTC). Rollbackers I decided to leave this reply to your thread about the natural votes, since it doesn't relate to the thread. Rollback is a useless right. It's pretty much pointless. All they get to do is rename stories, have the ability to revert vandalism, and bypass the abuse-filter. There are users who are not capable with rollback, like Gnome or that one dumb-shit that will remain nameles. But it's not really a right that would be capable for a demotion thread, or something that needs to be called out for inactivity reasons. I can see if there was a problem with a rollbacker renaming articles with the wrong titles, but other than that it's just a useless right. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:01, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, if you find one that is similar, then it would indeed be plagiarism. Have you seen it? "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 16:10, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle The user Umbreon011100 has posted this Blogicle. Just wanted you to know. Resident DeVir (talk) 10:59, May 29, 2014 (UTC) You're gonna love what I found for you; the user Mike Dike has edited the comment you left on his talk page eight days ago. He has deleted and edited your words to make the message completely different. Just compare your edit of his talk page with what he did to it later that same day, and you'll see what I mean. Resident DeVir (talk) 12:03, May 29, 2014 (UTC) I think it would be cool to be a VCROC someday, and having the power to revert vandalism and deal with Blogicles would certainly be very nice. I'm currently not very active on this site, though. I just don't have the same passion for maintaining this wiki that you do, and until I can engage more in the site, it wouldn't make sense to give me any sort of power. I ''am extremely flattered that you think I might be suited for it, once I have my four months and 200 article edits behind me. I'll give it some thought, and who knows, maybe my activity on this site will increase over the next few months. Resident DeVir (talk) 17:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Look again, genius. Weird is *NOT* admin only. Ask LOLSKELETONS, who made the revision. It is no longer admin only. Do NOT edit my page unless you have grammatical revisions to make. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 03:37, May 31, 2014 (UTC) r00d Ur so r000d :G4U. no u No u Officersquidward2014 (talk) 16:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC)Why did you deleted Grand Hell Auto: Liberty Hell Stories Deletion Thanks, I always thought admins were the only ones allowed to do that. BrokenSquid 10:32, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Why should a page with many errors will be deleted? I mean yeah I red the rules of the wiki but someone else might correct those things and the problem is solved. The page is not marked for deletion. Why could not that be possible. A query Hi, I had read your blog posts. They're very profound, deep, almost as deep as an abyss. Your thoughts really do rouse my thinking, but that is not my point. Do you believe in God? Do you believe in any other formal faith or religion? I probably know the answer though. TellerofLies (talk) 15:42, June 3, 2014 (UTC)TellerofLies wrote a new one I think this is the shortest one yet. Want to take a look-see before I put it up officially? Booboofinger - The devil is in the details 06:53, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Spelling Just for future reference. -- Mystreve (talk) 14:10, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Of Course Yeah, thanks for the heads up, academia definitely should take precedence in these kinds of situations. Jus don't go forgettin' about us okay? Semicolon closing parenthesis. (It's winking I believe.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) wondering what you think of this one Wrote a new one , actually almost 2 as there are two versions. Right now I am going with the second version closer to the bottom of the page but left the one at the top just for reference. Booboofinger - The devil is in the details 06:54, June 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: No worries, it's good to have a life beyond the site ;) I think the story I told you about has been published already. You can find it here Nana Razor. I started up on a new one, but not really sure where I'm going with that at this point. Hope the time off was fun!Booboofinger - The devil is in the details 14:28, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Death to Yoda Speach Removed the Yoda speak and added some of the stuff you suggested. New version is up. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the help. :) 06:14, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Booboofinger - The devil is in the details Very well. I am new here (well, with posting stuff anyway), and am currently trying to sort things out. Sorry for the inconvenience. [in reply to: adding categories] Hello! Hi. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 03:50, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Review Request! I'm in the process of publishing my story The Soldier in a serial style (currently up to part 5). I've gotten exactly 0 spontaneous feedback on it so I'm starting to take matters into my own hands by asking reviews of people I know are active and give good constructive criticism. If you have some time and don't mind, I'd love it if you'd take a look. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 02:10, July 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Ay you. As soon as you said the green name I cleared my cache and obliterated my history, because for some reason the pretty colourful names wouldn't show up for me. They do now, so it's all good. Oh, and thank you. Your words are too kind. It feels good to be back, I gotta say. c: - CrashingCymbal (talk) 14:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) You can't delete creepypasta's for no reason, because people can get sad... Hello. Can we talk on the Community Central chat right now? Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ :Okay, I just wanted to tell you that whenever you have free time, you can visit this one so that we could talk. Anyways, have a good one~ Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ RE: Woah Clearing up the vandalism was easy so it's no problem. Glad I could help. SoPretentious | (talk) 11:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC)